E-102 Gamma
E-102 Gamma "γ'" (Ｅ－１０２ “ガンマ”, ''E - 102 "Ganma") is a deuteragonist character of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. It is third unit in the E-100 Series robotic group and the second E-100 battle robot created by Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. E-102 Gamma was one of the first E-100 Series robots created to capture Froggy with its brothers E-101 Beta, E-103 Delta, and E-104 Epsilon, during Eggman's campaign to harnessed the power of Chaos. But however, later gained its own sentience when it learned of friendship from Amy, went rogue and turned on his creator. He then assumed its own mission to 'free' the other E-100 Series siblings from Eggman, even if it was meant by destroying robot brethren from Eggman, and succeeded, though at the very cost of his own life and was destroyed as well. He was first introduced in the game Sonic Adventure as a playable character. Despite his short run, many fans consider E-123 Omega to be the spiritual successor of Gamma. "Doctor Eggman… Enemy. Master Registration… Deleted. E-Series… Friends. Must save…" :—E-102 Gamma (γ). Appearance :Voice actor: Andrew Rannells (English), Naoki Imamura (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Dariusz Stach (Poland), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Appearance * Hair Color: N/N * Color Scheme: Red, Yellow-Orange, White, Black, Gray * Eye Color: Green * Age: Not Known * Height: 200 cm (6' 6") * Weight: 825.256 kg (1819.378 lb.) Attributes: Gallery File:E_102_gamma_render_adventure_3_3_by_nibroc_rock.png|Gamma in 3D version. Background Personality Even though the E-Series is a robot line, nearly all exhibit a conscience and personality, opposed to their emotionless physical form and drone-like robotic dialect, though he was cast with being slightly more emotional and was capable of being frightened and disturbed even before he met Amy, even able to exhibit organic like exclamations such as groaning and at one point even producing a forlorn facial expression (also seen on Bocoe, Decoe and Bokkun). Like most of Eggman's sentient robots, they usually betray their master, though unlike over-ambitious models such as Metal Sonic and E-123 Omega, Gamma's leave of duty is usually out of a compassion or remorse for his actions against Sonic and his friends. It still portrays Gamma's naivety towards good and evil however, perhaps best exhibited when he ignored Big and Chris trespassing on the Egg Carrier. E-102γ is renowned for gaining his sentience and more or less being the first to portray the thoughts of an average Eggman robot. However, given his mindless actions as Eggman's slave, it is unknown if he gained sentience or had it all along but simply disregarded it at first. Even under evil alignment however, he holds a sensible and rational manner towards his enemies. However he becomes somewhat uncomfortable to vivid human emotions, to the point that the emotional conflict of his loyalty pains him, leading to his eventual leave of duty. It should be noted that even when gaining a free will, Gamma still holds a rather regimented attitude and devotion to his mission. He considers his life less important than his friends' and is shown to fight selflessly for them to the brink of sacrificing himself, much like other heroes in the series, the only difference being that Gamma was actually given such an opportunity. E-102γ, like many other Sonic characters, exhibits traits of a stock character, namely the "dark knight" or "tragic villain". Similarly, these characters are villains by loyalty alone and are usually not actually evil per see, often in fact exhibiting compassion and nobility towards their enemies. Like Gamma, their fate is usually a grim, yet noble end. Gamma's appearance speculates a rather tragic theory that all past robots created by Eggman, and thus destroyed by Sonic have a sentience and unique personality, though perhaps only Gamma is the first to accept and express his own. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * E-100 Alpha (brother, destroyed) * E-101 Beta (brother, destroyed) ** E-101 Mark II (destroyed) * E-103 Delta (brother, destroyed) * E-104 Epsilon (brother, destroyed) * E-105 Zeta (brother, destroyed) * E-106 Eta (brother) * E-107 Theta (brother, destroyed) * E-108 Iota (brother) * E-109 Kappa (brother) * E-110 Lambda (brother) * E-111 Mu (brother, destroyed) * E-112 Nu (brother, destroyed) * E-113 Xi (brother) * E-114 Omicron (brother, destroyed) * E-115 Pi (brother, destroyed) * E-116 Rho (brother, destroyed) * E-117 Sigma (brother, destroyed) * E-118 Tau (brother) * E-119 Upsilon (brother, destroyed) * E-120 Chi (brother, destroyed) * E-121 Phi (brother, destroyed) * E-122 Psi (brother, destroyed) * E-123 Omega (brother) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities As one of Eggman's destructive gunner robots, E-102 is built for battle. His main weapon is a machine gun that can internally transform into a 15.5 cm. cannon launcher that can fire Homing Missiles in rapid succession after locking on with a laser targeting device on his head. Due to the targeting device, E-102's shots are always accurate and allows the pinpoint accuracy to find an enemy's weak spot (As opposed to Omega, who simply shoots in all directions, hoping something will hit). In addition to his missile launcher, E-102 has a variety of modes to change his body frame to suit a situation. He features a normal, upright position when he is walking or moderately running; in a hurry, he crouches down so he can roll on a set of wheels behind his feet to increase his speed, and when he encounters water or another insufficient place to walk, his feet fold in and a rotor appears from his torso, allowing him to float over the obstacle indefinitely and to fly in the air like in the cutscene where he left the Egg Carrier after Tails and Amy left it. He also has a headlight attached to his torso, but it is never actually used in-game. Eggman also installed Gamma with the ability to accept Level Up Items into his system. The Level Up Item '''Laser Blaster upgraded Gamma's weapon and allowed him to lock-on to an increased number of enemies and deal extensive damage. The Jet Booster permitted Gamma the ability to hover for some time and cross longer distances in the air. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Lock-On Blaster * Homing Missile Launch * Hover * Rolling Mode Skills * Highly advanced laser targeting system * Built-in cannon * Accurate precision in marksmanship * Built-in turbo fan system * High-speed flight * Roller mode Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past E-102 Gamma was a robotic life form created by Dr. Eggman. As such, its name could refer to many characters in the Sonic universe. Nearly all E-100 models were identical in design, with slight modifications such as expanded weaponry. While they varied in rank, E-100's were considered a profound model by Eggman, and thus usually had a close role with their master, (somewhat replacing the traitorous Metal Sonic as a right-hand minion or personal muscle). Because of their form and origin, however, nearly all E-100s played a tragic role in their starring game. Synopsis See also External links * E-102 Gamma Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * ... Category:E-100 Series Category:Gender Unknown Category:Alignment Unknown Category:Sonic Universe Characters